To Old Times
by RavenEcho
Summary: One shot. Finn has some drinks with Logan and Colin… it’s almost like old times, before they started settling down. Brief RoryLogan and ColinStephanie.


Title: To Old Times

Author: RavenEcho

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own all of the Gilmore Girls world, especially Finn and Logan: I'm rich, I'm fabulous, and I am lying through my fucking teeth! Not mine, no matter how much I try to convince you.

Summary: One shot. Finn has some drinks with Logan and Colin… it's almost like old times, before they started settling down. Brief RoryLogan and ColinStephanie.

Finn waited impatiently, tapping his foot. Colin, beside him, shushed him, watching the couple with slightly dreamy eyes, probably thinking of his Stephanie. Finn, however, was not to be shushed. He merely tapped harder. Now he had the benefit of getting his point across as well as annoying Colin: that was always a bonus.

He just didn't see how someone could take fifteen minutes to say good-bye to someone else. Take, for example, Rory and Logan. They were just standing in front of Rory's door, kissing, and occasionally murmuring nonsense about how they were going to miss each other. And Finn didn't even have Rory pinned as the sappy kind of girl. Finn could entirely understand the kissing part; kissing was all good and well, he did it all the time. But if they were going to stand there kissing for fifteen minutes, why didn't they just go inside and take all night and have more fun and not keep him waiting?

Finn stared at Rory and Logan, trying to make them uncomfortable so they would hurry their little process along. It didn't seem to be working, so he cleared his throat slightly. After a few more minutes of kissing, the couple seemed to take the hint and broke regretfully apart.

"Good-bye, you guys," Rory said softly, going into her room after blowing one last kiss at Logan.

"Finally," Finn rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I want to go get a drink. It's nighttime, and I'm loving it now that the lovey-dovies are gone!"

Colin held back a smile. "Finn, how much wine have you had already?"

"Not enough!" Finn declared. "C'mon, I'm bored, and you guys owe me…"

"How do you figure?" Logan asked, merely to be difficult. He was used to Finn's drinking; it wasn't anything he cared to put a halt to. Finn knew how much was too much even when he was hammered, and he sure could hold his alcohol.

"Well, first I had to sit through you guys all making googly eyes at each other during the movie, then I had to suffer through not one, but _two_ mushy good-byes. I've been through a lot tonight, and I must drink away my sorrows!"

"Okay, okay, whatever," Colin interrupted, knowing that if they let Finn continue how he'd begun he probably wouldn't stop until he couldn't think of any more complaints. And Finn was damn good at complaining. "Let's go to the pub and we can have a few drinks."

"Okay!" Finn grinned, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like a kid at a candy store.

The pub wasn't very crowded: it was a Tuesday night, and most people had early classes the next day. The boys found an empty booth and settled down to order a few rounds of drinks.

"Hey Logan," Finn wheedled, "I know you wanna pay for me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Finn, you're rich."

"I know," Finn agreed. "But I left my wallet at the apartment, which is why you bought my movie ticket, and it's more fun to beg you anyway."

"You have no dignity," Logan declared.

Finn grinned. "I know that too!"

"It's usually not something to be proud of," Colin commented dryly.

"I'm different," Finn explained cheerfully.

"We know," Logan said, mainly to shut him up.

A moment later, a waitress brought them some drinks. Finn wiggled his eyebrows as she walked away.

"Kinda cute," he said.

Logan wrinkled his nose. "All yours, mate."

Finn pouted. "Not a redhead."

Colin hid his grin behind his hand. "You have to take what you can get, nowadays. I mean really, how long has it been since you got laid?"

Finn gasped. "Oh no! I haven't gotten any since this morning! I must be hitting a dry season… is it my looks?" He asked frantically. Then he seemed to stop and consider that possibility. "Wait, never mind… I look fantastic." He let out a breath of relief.

"Not arrogant at all," Logan grinned, taking another drink.

"Arrogant?" Finn asked, another shot in his hand. "Who?"

"So who was this chick last night?" Colin asked, bored.

Finn thought for a moment. It seemed like hard work. "I don't really remember much," he said finally. "I know she had red hair. Virgin. Sweet enough girl. I told her I'd call her, but I seem to have forgotten to get her number…"

Colin rolled his eyes. "How convenient of you."

"She was really smashed," Finn said in his defense. "I was gentle, gave her a good time, and sent her merrily on her way this morning before she could figure out just who I was."

Logan seemed to be putting a puzzle together in his mind. "Ah, so that's who I heard this morning."

"Yup," Finn replied. "He's a bright one," he said in a stage whisper to Colin.

"Hey!" Logan protested. "I can keep all these drinks, you know," he said, pulling the tray of drinks a bit farther from Finn.

"Noo!" Finn cried. He slid onto the floor, kneeling in front of Logan, clutching the hem of the blond's jeans. "I'll be good, I promise!" he said loudly, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the pub. "I'll quit embarassing you," he suggested quietly with a smirk on his face.

"Accepted," Logan said, disgruntled, pushing the drinks back over to Finn's side of the table.

Finn smirked as he stood from the floor, dusting himself off. "Easy work," he said as he took another shot from the tray. "May I propose a sappy little toast?"

"Sure," Colin answered. "We may not drink to it, but you can propose whatever you want."

Finn lifted his drink. "To old times, then."

Logan and Colin grinned. Logan answered, "Yeah, I can toast to that," and all three boys downed their shots.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Too sappy at the end there? I hope not… Well, just leave me comments or whatever, and I'll see what you guys think of my little one-shot!

Oh yeah, this one was for you, Daily Review.


End file.
